Lollipop
by syaoran no hime
Summary: It all started one day when Eriol's classmate tried to seduce him with a lollipop and his friend Tomoyo went berserk. To appease her, he did one thing he had never done to her before their entire time of being friends:ask her out on a date. ExT.


****

Lollipop

Instructions before reading the fic:

Close your eyes (that is, after reading the rest of the instructions) Take a deep breath. Imagine Eriol as an older version one, more mature but still very cute. He still has his glasses! He's now dressed in Touya's blue high school uniform. Savor the delicious thought and keep it as you read through this simple oneshot I conjured just this New Year's Eve as a gift to my all-time favorite couple even with my latest obsession on Yukiru. 

* * *

"..so you see, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm not good with those integral stuffs and all..I'm never good at math.,calculus.." drawled a blonde classmate of sixteen-year-old Eriol Hiiragizawa, sitting on his desk with legs crossed, exposing smooth flesh beneath the unholy length of her skirt.

He was slightly amused at the audacity of their American exchange student classmate whom he knew by the name Cara Lane, but he could see his C.I. Agent Daidouji Tomoyo glaring their way. He smiled to himself. Seeing how would Tomoyo react with what he would do would be much, much more interesting.

"Really, huh?" He casually propped an elbow by her legs, cupping his face with his palm and looking up at her with interest. "But calculus isn't all evil. In fact, it can even be _stimulating_."

"Stimulating?" purred Cara gamely. "Please do tell." She gave her lollipop another seductive lick.

He gave her an impishly boyish grin that his classmates -regardless of gender- would swoon and gnash their teeth for, and was just about to launch on his Tomoeda University-accredited 15,000-worded essay on the function of calculus in determining some unbelievable fallacies in the foundation of Arithmetics when a hand slammed on the desk - between his elbow and the leg of his classmate.

"Fun's over!" Tomoyo smiled venomously at Cara. "I'm sorry. Was he bothering you?"

"Well-"

Not waiting for her reply, Tomoyo made a quick second blow. "You must forgive him. Hiiragizawa Eriol is a well-known mentally disturbed creature in our class. He may seem friendly, but he's dangerous. He's really ill." She touched his forehead. "Poor boy…so desperately in need of a friend…"

Eriol fought the urge to laugh. Tomoyo was a natural actress! Even if she was making him look like a dunce, he didn't mind at all.

"Oh!" Cara looked at him, sighing. "Too bad, he's such a cutie. Oh well." She jumped off his desk, took out the lollipop out of her mouth and stuck it inside Eriol's. "I don't like men whose minds are lower than they already are." With that, she walked out of the classroom, skimpier-than-usual uniform skirt bouncing indecently behind her.

Tomoyo was burning. "Shameless! That is one sleazy bitch!"

Eriol laughed out loud. "Oh dear! You're cussing! Wait till Daidouji-sama hears about this!"  
"And you!" It was his turn to be the target of her blazing purple eyes. "You have the guts to laugh when you just did something disgusting! Imagine, flirting with some dumb blonde when you have a girlfriend!"

He only laughed harder.

Tomoyo steamed. "Before Sakura left with Li, she told me to guard you and ward girls away from you because she told me you already are committed. Now that I'm doing my job, you are laughing at some kind of private joke that I can't decipher and you_have_no_idea_how_**absolutely**_annoying_you_ARE! Now what do you have to say for yourself, wiseguy?"

Eriol popped the peppermint-flavored lollipop out of his mouth and offered it to her. "Want some? It's not everyday that I get something for free."

"You're kidding! What if I get sick with that?"

"Are you suggesting that our classmate has AIDS? Seriously?" He asked lightly.

"I give up!" She threw her hands up in resignation. "You are a Class-A jerk!" She was about to storm out of the room had Eriol not stepped quickly in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hey!"

"I was just only teasing you. I just want to see what your reaction will be when you see me flirting."

"Satisfied with my reaction, you pig?" she snapped.

"Very much," he said smilingly. "That would exactly how my girlfriend would have reacted."

"Stop comparing me to someone I do not know!" she cried. She honestly did not have an idea who that mystery girl was. Neither Wonder Boy nor Sakura had introduced her to his girlfriend.

"Well, maybe someday I'll introduce you to her," he said. "I have her picture."

"Where?"

"In my school jacket of course, where every other Tomoeda High guy keeps the icon of his girlfriend's ownership."

"Oh." Clearly, Eriol had no intention of showing the picture to her.

"Now…how can I ever repent for what I have done..oh, I know!" He flashed her a broad smile. "May I have the pleasure of taking Daidouji Tomoyo out on a date?"

Tomoyo looked scandalized. "What?! You have a girlfriend and yet you're..youre.." _Eriol had never asked me out before, and I know this is wrong, but just the thought of me and Eriol-kun out on a date…my knees are buckling!_

"I have a girlfriend, not a wife. Now come on!" He excitedly pulled her with him to the park.

"I'm warning you, Hiiragizawa-kun. I'm no Sakura," she said as Eriol rented two pairs of skates for her.

He grinned. "Good, then I can teach you. I love being in-charge and having you as my subordinate will be interesting."

"Hey, it's just a skating lesson. No need to treat it as a combat operation or something," she said. As Eriol put his skates on, she wondered how she could pull this thing off. She's good on ice, but when it comes to cemented ground…there's just something about it that makes her uneasy. She looked sideways. And Eriol being her teacher didn't cheer her up one bit.

"I'm done!" He looked at her. "Your turn." He knelt before her and started to remove her school shoes.

"Hi-kun!"

"Just shut up and imagine you're Cinderella!"

She blushed. Eriol, kneeling before her intensely concentrated on putting her skates on, looked like a prince.

Therefore…

__

Get a hold of yourself, Daidouji! This boy has a girlfriend!

"There!" He stood up effortlessly and offered his hand. "So let's go, Princess!"

"Princess your face!" She stood up suddenly, making her skates lurch forward. She landed right at Eriol Hiiragizawa's chest.

__

Oh my god! Tomoyo nearly melted with his scent. So virile..so powerful….why didn't she notice that before?

"I don't mind skating all my life in this position, Princess," he murmured huskily to her ears.

Her heart palpitated, and she didn't want him to hear that so she pushed him away hard, but the sudden move made her fall backward. Again, it was Eriol who saved her. "Daidouji-san," he began as he started to skate, making her move to. "Everything goes by so quickly. Four years went by like a whirlwind. We're already in first year senior high, and so many things have changed. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah. The Penguin Park is no more."

"No, I'm talking about us."

"U-Us?" she choked.

"You and me," he asserted firmly. He had skated to the corner of the rink, taking her with him. Now they weren't skating anymore, but Eriol hadn't exactly released his grip on her yet. 

"When we were in fifth grade, I remember you as the angel always by Sakura, videotaping her every Clow battle minute away. You were so attached to her, to the point that she became your life! Because of that you were dissociated from the rest of us. Sure, you'd talk to us sometimes, but then it will always be about Sakura. I could see that all you are concerned about was Sakura, and that she was more important than your own happiness!"

"So?"

"But when she left and entrusted you to me when we were in freshman junior high, you were left alone with no sure company. Sakura entrusted me to look after you. And since then we've been inseparable," he continued, a nostalgic look on his ocean-blue eyes.

"Huh?"

He smiled. "I guess I want to say that I'm thankful Sakura left, since you were given a chance to grow for yourself, and with me watching you. It has been a delight to see the perpetually-nice Tomoeda songbird become more human and open in showing anger and dislike."

She was stunned.

"I know this is probably just nonsense." He stood up. "Come on, let's skate."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah, I did change. But he only said the changes in me. But what about him? And where's the us part?"

"Ouch, ouch! It hurts like hell! Ouch!" Tomoyo cried.

"Sorry, I'm doing my best not to-" he sighed. "Well, if you only didn't try to imitate my stunts in the rink, you wouldn't have hurt yourself-"

"I can do anything better you can!"

"Anything but this!" He glanced at her behind his shoulders. He had carried her in a piggyback ride and he was taking her home. "Your swollen foot is the glaring evidence."

"Minor setback!" she said dismissively. "Besides I was just being considerate enough not to look too good or you might look pathetic in contrast."

"Should I bake a cake to say Thank you?" he asked, shifting his weight on the ground.

Tomoyo yawned and laid her head next to Eriol's neck. "Nah, just tell me a good story."

"You got the wrong person. I'm not Yamazaki."

"Then tell me about her."

"Her?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh!" Eriol's face lit up "Sure!" He looked up at the late afternoon skies lovingly. "Well, she's the kindest person I've ever met. She's not vain, but in my eyes, she's the most beautiful girl in the world. What makes her lovelier is the fact that she doesn't know she's pretty, and doesn't like being called so. Sometimes, she can get really feisty, but she could never hurt anyone's feelings, even if she's really really angry. She's smart, though not athletic. It's ok, because I'm not athletic too, if you know what I mean." He glanced at her to check if she was still listening.

And she was. She was hanging on to his every word, wanting to know each and every detail that made Eriol fall helplessly for that girl.

He grinned and continued talking. "Not so many people know that she has a great sense of humor, because she was always so prim and proper. She's also trustworthy, and she's a loyal friend. She tries to connect with people even below her status, Anyone can approach her anytime to confide his problems and he will never be turned away. She's also slow to judge people and easy to find positive things about other people."

"D-Do I know her?"

"Yes, she sings in your choir too."

"Then who..?"

"Someday, I'll tell-" Before he could finish his sentence, he stumbled on a stone, sending him and Tomoyo flying down the ground. Eriol fell down the ground first, and Tomoyo was on top of him.

"Really graceful, Hiiragizawa-kun!" She was just about to get up when she saw a picture slightly covered by Eriol's blue school jacket. She picked it up. Must be the mystery girl.

She turned the picture on the other side and gasped.

Eriol was too busy groping on the ground for his eyeglasses to see the quiet Tomoyo.

When at last he found them and had wore them, Tomoyo was returning to him already the picture.

"She's hot," she said simply.

He blushed and smiled weakly.

"And it's a stolen shot."

"Well, I walked into her house one day, and found her in such a heartbreakingly cute pose that I had to capture that moment. She had captured my heart already."

"Great girlfriend. She didn't know she was one."

Eriol reached out and touched her cheek.

"I'm scared to tell her. I'm contented dreaming that she's mine."

"She won't eat you."

"Are you sure?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Just ask. So you won't have to dream anymore."

Inside Eriol's jacket was a picture of Tomoyo sitting by the swing, breeze blowing on her tresses as she ate lollipop.

=end=

__

Thus, from lollipops the story rose, to lollipops it shall return

-syao


End file.
